


His Fiery End

by RNoodles



Category: Dungeons and Dragons - Fandom
Genre: Adventure, Dragon/Human, F/M, Fantasy Romance, Femdom, Oral, Sexual Content, Size Difference, Smut, Smut and Fluff, dragon - Freeform, dragon girlfriend, dragon x human, monster girlfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 19:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20087338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RNoodles/pseuds/RNoodles
Summary: There’s multiple points on this day that Tristan Arcos should have been killed. He’s nabbed out of one of them with some unintended consequences.In my second go at writing, I did something more self indulgent. It was a ton of fun to do, and like Fine Tuning I’ll be revisiting these characters later.





	His Fiery End

The first thing Tristan felt was headache. Lots of headache. Then noise agitating the headache. Metallic tasting water expelled from his lungs into the ropes binding him back. Then the world spun. 

This was most certainly not helping the headache. 

Now he was staring at wooden planks. Wooden planks as a drowned chorus met his ears. 

Oh, that was right. He got caught.

With a few cusses to himself he looks to the fishlike people carrying the log he was tied to. Their minds broken long ago, their bulging eyes witnessed too much as their open jaws, crammed with fangs, loosed a churning and burbling cry. 

Now, Tristan wouldn’t call it a mistake to come to the wetland outskirts of Little Boat. Little Boat itself already the middle of nowhere, the outskirts even deeper into the middle of nowhere. It wouldn’t be accurate to say he was off the map. It would be accurate to say he was off the map, rolled off the table, and dragged behind a wall by a mouse. 

The world stopped moving. Finally. If the rain coming down could stop that’d also make things pleasant. He wouldn’t even mind the hulking fishman keeping a spear to his gut. 

Sat upon a rickety bridge, the ramshackle village steeped in bogwater lay strewn about. A horde of them stood below, raising torches and spears as a fishman with muddier scales tried to shout them down, waving around a-

That’s right, the wooden staff/crab skewer/Sir Elwin’s medallion. Sir Elwin the two-headed wolf. One of those things was relevant to his presence here. He couldn’t help but notice the sizable bones surfacing in the shallow bogwater. Lets see, if Sir Elwyn was over six feet tall, his femur should be, foot and a half? Oh, there it is.

The one with the staff seemed to be going on about something. He wiggled his shoulders. With the right lean he might be able to get an arm free. Maybe if he agitated the guard he could survive one stab to the gut in exchange for the ropes binding his arms and body to the log from being pierced. 

He raised his brow at the guard, “what are you doing tonight, tall dark and fishy? I’m involved with someone but we don’t really consider ourselves exclusive per say-“

Punch in the jaw. Not great. There’s a lot of fire. Fire can be useful-

With a loud crunch a great red dragon landed on one of the rickety buildings, a few human shaped skulls rolling out of the rubble. The dragon’s claw struck the ground as it roared, heat shimmering around its jaws. 

Perfect. 

Mass chaos and panic ensued, the dragon loosed its fire into the sky-

-catching the top of the log on fire. 

Not perfect. 

Tristan worked at the bindings, dipping shoulder to shoulder as he worked his way up. Spears clacked off scales as its tail swept through the mob and into the supports to the bridge. With a half second to curse Tristan pulled his arms free and felt the sudden drop of the log, shielding his face as it tumbled into the shallow water below. 

The sounds of the chaos were muffled as he was held just below the water. He opened his eyes and forced them to stay open, the occasional brightness of fire illuminating his surroundings in beats. He reached out for a fragment of femur and jammed it into the knot holding the ropes together. It wedged in the drenched knot without a budge. He pushed again and found a loophole, drawing it just enough to loosen the ropes as he pushed out of the water, choking on muck. 

“Thanks Sir Elwin-“ he coughed as he tossed the fragment aside. Up ahead the dragon was ensnared in seaweed, the claws of the impaled crab clacking as the fish held it high. 

Pulling himself up a scaffold, he held his balance as it swayed, cracking apart as the charred supports rattled. 

“Heads up!“ he shouted as he leapt off the scaffold, plummeted down and threw a hardly aimed punch at the back of his head knocking him down. Tristan recovered the staff only to be grabbed by the fish who snapped fanged jaws at him. He held the staff by the jewel-encrusted medallion and cracked it over the fish’s head knocking him out cold and freeing the medallion. 

The dragon fought off the seaweed making an increasingly agitated roar, and charged towards him at full tilt, fire red hot in its throat. Palming the amulet, he swore to himself again as he was tackled by the dragon. Pinned to its chest, her words came aggressive as it leapt clear over the ruined bridge and into the lake.

“Hold your breath.”

Water filled his senses unpleasantly and he felt the sensation of speed as she barreled through the water, and in moments felt the rush of her surfacing as he fell onto the sandy shore of her cavern, his lungs feeling the need to expel water for the third time that night. 

The dragon shook herself off, steam rising from her scales. Jaws parted, smoke fell from them as she panted hard from the exertion. The muscles in her body showed as she dug her claws into the sand, tail wipping as she turned to Tristan with a furious glare. 

“I don’t know if you’re really that stupid or really that ballsy, just how many times could you have been killed there! Maybe I should’ve just finally let it happen!-“

Tristan held up the medallion as he caught his breath. She paused. 

“..you know I don’t hoard gold.”

“I know.” 

He held it out to her, and she took it in two delicate claws. The sigil of the two headed wolf gleamed in the moonlight. 

Conflict contorted the dragon’s snout as she couldn’t help but admire the trinket. 

“He helped me out of a bind back there. Probably the only good thing he’s ever done for you.”

“May he rot in his choice of hells.” She growled, glancing at white scars lancing her flank. Her body shook as she let out a huff. 

“Fine. I’m not mad anymore. I’m just annoyed.” She shook out her wings, stretching and arching her back as she stalked closer. 

“And worked up. It’s your fault, you fix it.”

Tristan backed up as she strode closer. “Fix it? You don’t want to start with some drinks, maybe a roast or a dessert afterwards?”

She trapped his foot beneath her claw as her snout leaned in close, her smoky scent overwhelming as she hissed at him. “I already had a roast.”

“But I don’t even know your name,” he teased as he caressed her snout. She snapped at his hand with an aggressive snarl before shredding his soggy armor with her fangs, exposing his chest to the humid night air. 

“That’s a lie and you know it-“ she seethed, the heat from her fire deep in her belly radiating so intensely his skin was immediately warmed. 

“Honestly I don’t!”

“There isn’t an honest bone in your body,” her growl overshadowed any amusement as he playfully fought off her claw from his belt. With a snarl she lunged forward, in the split second his foot was released he rolled away! Ducking behind a boulder in the moonlit cavern’s small field of boulders. 

The dragon leapt atop the boulder and pounced-

Onto empty sand. Snarling, smoke trailed from her throat as her tail lashed. “TRISTAN.” Her voice boomed in the cavern. 

Tristan lay not but a few feet away, watching the dragon stalk around a cluster further ahead. His heart pounded and his smirk grew as he watched her pounce on empty sand again, roaring with pent up frustration. 

“TRISTAN GIVE YOURSELF TO ME NOW OR I PLAY ROUGHER.” Her voice demanded, dominant as it echoed in the cave. It vibrated off the rock he hid behind, and he slunk around it as she neared, chasing after her tail. He could feel the heat radiating off her body, her smoky smell, and he watched the sway of her hips as she skulked in her more predatory stance as she hunted him, eyes alight with fire. 

Closer, he walked along her tail, ducking as it lashed overhead. The dragon looked around the rock he used to hide behind, and whipped her head to the other side bearing sharp fangs, her tongue slathered over them. 

Just a touch closer…

He made it to the base of her tail as she slunk along and paused, and he let his fingertips trace over scars on her flank. Watching her stay low to the ground, he leaned close and kissed her flank. 

How did she notice that.. 

Her head whipped around with a snarl, fangs bared, a powerful growl simmering in her belly. 

Tristan ran and took a hard left between two boulders. The dragon chased in bounds, sliding in the sand as he turned hard into a boulder toppling it with her weight, and the larger horse-sized dragon vaulted over the rocks and tackled Tristan to the sand!

Pinned beneath her, she pressed her claw to his back as her tongue slithered out to caress his ear, and she hissed, “SPEAK MY NAME.”

Gasping, Tristan’s back arched beneath the dragon as she held him. He smiled more earnestly, “What if I don’t?”

Her hiss grew more powerful as she drew her tongue up along his neck. “I DEVOUR YOU.”

“Please gods.”

“SPEAK MY NAME.”

Tristan smiled more as his eyes closed. “Ryndir. Ryn.”

Her growl smoothed into a seething hiss as she flipped him over. His hands came to the claw pressed to the center of his chest as she made a long, sultry lick up his body making his abs tense. “I thought you said humans weren’t attractive.”

“More teasing. I don’t find you attractive, you’re something I want to swallow down.” She shredded his trousers, tossing his belt of knives aside. 

“Careful down there-“

Ryn snarled at him, showing fangs as she drew the thick muscle of her tongue sloppily along his thigh leaving a heated trail of her saliva, and stroked up his balls and cock in one motion making him gasp. She wound her tongue around his length, she wasted no time, angling his cock between her jaws and closed them just enough to make him worry. Tristan sat up only to be pressed back down as she bobbed her head, keeping her tongue wrapped tight around his member as she stroked him. 

“Oh fuck- Ryn,” Tristan’s body flushed, his destroyed and tattered leather armor still over his shoulders as Ryndir took him thoroughly, demandingly. Her tongue tightened as she growled, the sensations wracked Tristan’s body as he held her claw, trying to rock his hips with the motion. 

Ryn slithered her tongue around him, she teased the head in lighter strokes before the slick muscle indulged his shaft, letting her saliva coat him. His breaths came shorter and harder as his moans joined the slicker sounds she produced. 

She drew her tongue up his balls and up his shaft, flicked the head before stepping forward to pin him with her head. Her neck traveled along him, pinned his cock back against him. Her throaty purr stimulated him still making him writhe as she glowered at him. 

“All this time spent running,” the bass and boom of her voice only agonized him more as he hugged her head desperately, “and you could have had this. And now I have to make it hard for you.”

“You already made it-“

His words were cut off by a sharp snarl, the sensation overloaded his brain as she stroked his cheek with a dragonkiss. 

“Is this what you wanted? To fuck my tongue and spill into my mouth, feel me swallow, feel me moan for you?” Her words drew another moan from Tristan as she tortured him. 

“Gods please, I do want that-“

Another snarl cut him short as he huffed, leaked precum against himself as she pressed against him. “Is that what you wanted? My hot. Tongue. Slipping up against you. Squeezing you. Stroking you. Taking your release.”

“Yes!”

“Does heated blood run through your veins?”

“It does!” He huffed, and rocked his hips back against her as she held him when suddenly she freed him!

The dragon lay on her side and exposed her soft tan underbelly to him, she looked with the same passionate wildness as a claw beckoned him. “Then come for my treasure, thief.”

A hot mess, pink marks from the tips of her claws still marked his chest, Tristan sat up as his eyes beheld her. She lay along her side, her thick, muscular tail lashing with her claws dug into the sand. Her full underbelly exposed to him, his eyes traced over the shape of her.

Her intense gaze remained fixed on him as she watched him approach. She pushed her head into his hands demandingly, growling as she felt his touch all over. It almost made her less angry at him for nearly dying again, so as he gave her gentler affection she decided to let him know it was acceptable, letting her tongue draw along his wrist. Feeling his touch trail along her body, she huffed a smaller cloud of smoke, breaths still coming hot. She stretched and lacerated the sand beneath her, refusing to move to give Tristan better access to her neck and chest, causing him to nestle up against him more. Despite her growls a smile tried to tug at her jaws. 

Damn him. . 

She felt him admire her muscles, stroking over her body in lathering motions, and felt his touch along her needlessly sensitive underbelly. The drift of his caresses caused her jaws to part, and he rudely caused a moan to trail from her tongue. Growing at the sound, her glare met his smirk. 

“Sensitive there?” He dared to tease, his hands only just began to drift below her chest.

“I told you, you got me worked up causing those fires. Fix it.” Her tone stern, she watched him work the length of her body. He might not be the size of a dragon but he knew just where to touch her when, and it was damn well good enough. 

His hands raked down her abdomen only to splay out and draw just over her haunches. Tristan looked up to Ryn as she took a sharp, loud breath, hips squirmed as her back tensed. He leaned on her more as he fought the sensations, and he could feel the heat of each breath she took, see the light of her fire in her throat. 

Ryndir let her tail sweep around him to close off any avenue of escape as his hands explored down her body. The sensation was electric and made her heart race, made her head foggier as he reached so close to her need. 

Tristan’s smirk broadened as he straddled her thick thigh, bracedhimself with her other thigh above him, and let his fingertips drift lower, lower down to her sex, easily as long as the length of his hand heel to fingertip. Her engorged clit showed, the bulb and her entrance glistened with her arousal that dripped along her scales. He drew his hand slower as he neared her, he steadied himself to lean in close, and gave her sex a short, light breath, blowing on it.

Her reaction was immediate as she snarled her moan, dug furrows in the sand as her chest rose and fell with each severe breath. She glared at him as he smirked from between her legs and allowed his hand to stroke her entrance. The tamer sensation made her growls more level as her golden eyes stayed locked on him expectantly. “How much wetter do I need to look for you to continue?”

His laugh still charmed her. Damn him.

“Just a touch more.” He pressed harder and stroked over her clit making her head tilt back with a needy gasp, her claw up high grasping at air as her tail lashed again. 

Damn him. 

Two fingers drew up and down her slit, her breaths shuddering, her body shook with each huff. Her glare trying its best to remain intense, she watched the muscles of his back show more as he leaned in to kiss against her clit in messier, passionate motions that made her head roll back more with a gout of smoke. Her body demanded each breath she took as he worked her up, as he indulged her, knowing her so well. 

“Damn him.” She muttered, swearing she could feel his smirk. His and slipped inside her and her body when rigid for a hot second before she relaxed, settled into deeper, more fulfilled moans that punctuated her more predatory growl. He began to thrust in earnest, his hand and some of his arm made a believable enough cock but how dare he know each sensitivity inside her, stroking up against her walls and letting his fingertips draw over her and part her with such practiced care. 

He took her clit into his mouth forcing a deep and hearty moan from her chest, loving the attention as he thrusted and stimulated her.

Damn him. 

As Tristan sat atop Ryndir’s thigh he took her clit into his mouth, savored the musky, smoky flavor of her arousal, the feel of her heat, and he let his tongue dance wild patterns all over the sensitive nub. A desperate and loud moan escaped her jaws as her hips bucked against him, smearing her wetness all over his face as his arm was pushed deeper, her own deeper trill such a rewarding sound. 

She could let her pleasure peak, but this was so so wonderful. How could this moment go by so quick, with so little enjoyment? Ryndir rest her head atop the sand, huffed as he toyed with her, stroked her deeper and deeper, squeezing around his arm with her more leisurely moans as Tristan worked her over. 

She was about to reward him with a lick when she felt his fingertips plunge deeper and stroke up against her most sensitive region deep inside her. He roused her from this relaxed state, caused her to cry out more than growl as she was stimulated. 

Damn him for that. 

He was relentless, ground against her deepest sensitivities as she tried to pull her hips back, body shaking with each breath. 

“Aw, are you scared of me?” The man teased, continuing his grinding.

The challenge widened her eyes, and with a savage growl turned her hips and trapped him beneath her! Refusing to let him get his bearings, she immediately began to grind herself against him, rode his hand and demanded the touch of his lips again as her arousal soaked him.

“Get- me- there-“ she demanded in a much more intense tone, more draconic and greedy for her pleasure as she used him to fuck herself. Tristan gasped as he lapped at her clit, vigorously thrusted deep inside of her. 

Damn you for holding out on me. 

The dragon snarled with a more dominant roar, she rode him harder, squeezed tight around him. Finally she felt his lips to her clit, and she felt the sensations of him suckling her has she huffed, his fingertips reaching her deepest, most sensitive area in all the right ways. Her eyes rolled back as she sat back atop him, slapped the sand with her tail. Hips moved in smaller motions as Ryn got closer, her passage tightening around him more erratically, breath heightening. She flared out her wings and tossed her head back, claiming him as she came, her fire burning the cavern roof. 

Tristan felt her passage pull around him in more frequent spasms and heard her moans turn to a bellowing roar when she felt him tighten considerably, and was splashed with a deluge of her cum. Thick and hot, rich with her smoky scent, the excess only made it easier to stroke her faster as she rode him demandingly, and got every ounce of her climax as he pleased her. He stroked and tended to her needy entrance, her oversensitive clit, and delved deep for her gspot trying to drive her pleasure as hard as possible. 

Her roars came to an end, melting into a satiated purr. Still she rocked her hips atop him, she reveled in the sensations he gave her. 

“Damn… him…” she breathed between heavy pants, and finally lifted her hips from the thief. 

She turned in a circle, collected him to her belly as he flopped against her, well marked by her. 

Good. 

Her great snout came down to nuzzle him, but mostly to check for broken arms. She did not hear a snap, but with humans being so frail you can never know. 

Tristan held her head in a messy hug, kissing her. “Having fun?”

“Not yet.”

Tristan took a sharp, surprised breath as her tongue snaked out to caress his cock. 

“What about foreplay?”

“You’re drenched in my cum. Shut up.”

He leaned back against her belly as she curled around him, claws held him possessively as she took revenge, tongue stroked and teased his cock to make the most wonderful sounds from him. 

Tristan spread his legs and laid back to let Ryndir caress and stroke him. Soon she looped her tongue around his cock, angled it into the wer warmth of her mouth, and dropped her head down his length. He sighed, stroking her as she gave him head. Reaching the bottom of his cock she tightened the hold of her tongue, slipping the tip lower to tease his balls. She made a happier yet still aggressive trill as she tasted more of him in the mess, tasted his precum.

Heavy breaths rolled through his body, and she watched with amusement as the coils and strokes of her tongue’s small movements played him so easily. She tightened around the tip to make him buck into her tongue, then slithered the tip to squeeze his balls to make his hips forcibly fall away as he threw himself back against her, chest heaving. 

She allowed herself an intimate purr, and his body flushed at the sensations. Length throbbed in the coils of her tongue, she bobbed her head again to intensify the sensations. 

“If I wasn’t- fuck!” Tristan hissed as she trilled harder mid sentence. “-didn’t know you better, I’d say you cared.”

Her eyes rolled as she bobbed her head faster, claws pressed to his skin as she restrained him, though he didn’t fight it. He held his captor as she stroked him, he moaned with the sensations she caused that drove him crazy. 

Her pace, all the stimulation, it was too much. “Do you even need a warning?”

His words came as a moan, her affect on him so..

Good.

She loved every second of him. 

Her response came as a quickened pace as she took him, refusing to let him go as she felt his shaft harden, felt his skin heat up. Felt that delicious turn in his moans where they became more full. 

There was a gasp and a break in his warm sounds as she felt heat coat her coils, felt his eruption as she brought him to climax. Her tongue squeezed and stroked every inch of him, encouraging his climax as she rolled his balls, drinking up every drop. 

She slithered her tongue off his cock in smooth motions, she finally released him letting her head sit atop his lap as the two shared their afterglow. Her claws loosened just enough so he could hold her back. 

“Where will you put this one?” He asked, catching the glint of the amulet down the hall. 

“I didn’t kill this one. I’m just going to eat the amulet.”

“...I nearly died to bring you a snack?”

“You nearly died from your own overconfidence. Now I have a second snack for the night.”

Tristan laughed. 

Damn his laugh. 

“Or I will melt it down to make some coins and buy something of use with them.”

“Oh? Whats something of use?”

“A boy who doesn’t go getting himself nearly killed.”

“That’s not very useful at all if you ask me.”

“I didn’t.” She rumbled with a laugh he echoed. 

Their eyes met, Tristan giving her affections as she held him so protectively. 

“I will keep it among my most dangerous trophies.”

“You think that highly of me?”

“..don’t push it.” She nudged him with a rougher dragon kiss as he smiled at her, glaring as she felt her heart melt at that look. 

Damn him. 

“You’re exhausted. Go sleep.”

“I’m not the slightest bit tired. I can go one more round with you.”

She raised one “eyebrow”. 

“I can! You don’t believe me?”

“You wouldn’t survive another round. Go sleep this attitude off.”

“Love you too, Ryn.”

She growled it off, huffing a stream of smoke as he inspired these feelings. Feelings she had to deal with now that he was here, cuddling up to her belly as her wing folded over him. 

Damn him.


End file.
